Gifts of Shauna
by HeroxPartnerfan96
Summary: As Christmas has arrived, Shauna has a plan: she's going to visit each of her friends and give them a special present! How will this turn out for her and her friends?
1. Her Plan

**Gifts of Shauna**

 **Chapter 1: Her Plan**

The festive season known as Christmas had arrived across the Kalos region, and in a small area of the region known as Vaniville Town, it seemed that there was no shortage of preparations as various coloured lights were hung across the houses inside and outside along with green tinsel strung across the gate leading out towards Route 1. Inside one of the small houses that occupied the town, a young girl with dark coloured skin, long dark brown hair that she kept tied up in pigtails and shining dark green eyes was up in her room, busy at work with her preparations for the season: her name was Shauna.

"All right, let's see what we have here…" As Shauna busily scanned her room, she turned her glance down to have a look at a small list she had taken down to make sure that all her preparations were in order. "Christmas outfit: check. List of names: check. Bag of presents…" Shauna lifted her glance up to notice lying beside her bed was a large bag of presents wrapped up in various colours of wrapping paper and ribbons to go with them and a bright smile crossed her face as she gave a nod in confirmation. "That's a big check on that part!" With a small pencil in hand, she proceeded to write a tick in each box for her requirements before placing the list down on the small desk beside one of the windows and clapped her hands together in excitement. "All right, I think that's everything! Now it's just time to get myself ready and I'll be on my way!" So with this, she made her way over to her wardrobe to get herself ready.

Needless to say, Shauna had been looking forward to Christmas all year as she had something special planned for this year: she was going to visit each of her friends and give them a special present. She had made sure that all of her presents were brought beforehand so that no one would be unaccounted for on her list and she was hoping all of her hard work would pay off. After making sure all of her preparations were in check, Shauna made her way over to her mirror to ensure she was fully prepared: she was dressed in a lovely dark red dress with long sleeves, white fluffy creases on the end of each sleeve, a matching bright red turncoat with a light pink bow in the centre to hold it together on her shoulders, matching red boots with black stripes running down the centre and to top it all off, a bright red Christmas hat on her head to complete the image. As Shauna had a close look at her reflection, a smile of excitement crossed her head as she gave a cheerful nod of confirmation. "Yep! I think I'm all set. Oh, this is so exciting! I can't wait to visit my friends and deliver these presents to them: I just know they'll love them!" So without a moment to spare, Shauna rushed over to pick up the sack of presents and make her way over to the staircase to begin her deliveries. As she made her way down the staircase, she grabbed out her list of names to see who it was she had to visit.

"Let's see… Who should I start with?"


	2. Serena

**Gifts of Shauna**

 **Chapter 2: Serena**

As she stood just outside the front door of her house, Shauna was having a look over her list of names so she could figure out where she could start with her deliveries and a bright smile came to her face when her eyes fell on one of the names at the top of the list. "I think I know just who to start. Oh, I know she'll be in for a big surprise!" So with this in mind, Shauna folded the list in half before placing it in one of her dress pockets and began to make her way over to a house that was just nearby from her. She had a feeling she knew just where to start and who she should visit first.

It didn't take her long to arrive at the front door of the house with her passing the mailbox on her way over and as she approached the front door, she raised a fist to knock… only for a smile of excitement to come to her face as she has a better idea. "Oh, Serena! You here? It's Shauna!" Fortunately for her, the person she was calling out to was quick to answer as the door swiftly swung open to reveal her.

"Hey, Shauna! Great to see you!" With the door now opened, it was now made apparent that Serena was standing there with a bright smile and it seemed that Shauna wasn't the only one who was dressed for the occasion: Serena lacked her usual pink cap on her head and she was wearing a long-sleeved light pink winter dress with a dark pink cardigan on top along with long white stockings and matching bright pink boots. As Serena stood at the front door to greet her friend, an expression of surprise came to her face upon taking notice of Shauna's attire. "Wow… I've heard of being dressed for the occasion, but I didn't think you'd take it this far." Serena commented, a giggle escaping from her lips after she said this.

Shauna had a look at herself for a few moments before showing a nervous smile and started to rub the back of her head. "Yeah, I know… But I wanted to do something special this year." However, she was quick to recover as a big smile returned to her face. "Anyway… Merry Christmas, Lady S!"

Serena showed a smile of delight at Shauna's greeting and stepped forward to wrap her arms around Shauna, with the latter placing her bag down to reciprocate. "Thanks, Shauna. Want to come on in?" As the two let go, Shauna gave an eager nod at the offer, so she made her way inside with Serena closing the door behind them. Once she did so, Serena turned her attention to Shauna as she was making herself comfortable at the kitchen table and turned her glance down to spot the bag she was carrying. "So what are you up to this year? I'm guessing it has to be something special if you have that bag."

Shauna looked up at Serena in surprise for a few moments before a big smile came to her face and she happily nodded in agreement. "You bet it is! You see, I wanted to do something really special this year, so I decided that I'm going to visit my friends and deliver a special present from myself to them. And you just happen to be the first person I came to visit, Serena. So…" As Serena watched in silence, Shauna reached over to open the bag up and search through it for a few moments… before revealing a present wrapped in bright pink wrapping paper and tied up with golden ribbons. "Surprise!"

Serena stared in amazement for a few moments before a big smile of joy crossed and she clasped her hands together in excitement. "No way! This is for me?! Thanks, Shauna!" So without a moment to spare, she grabbed the present from Shauna and pulled up a seat for herself before placing the gift on the table in front of her and began to loosen the ribbon before removing the wrapping paper, all while Shauna watched with a smile of delight as she was looking forward to hearing what Serena would have to say to her gift. As Serena placed the wrapping paper to the side, she showed an expression of surprise as she was met with a small square shaped box that was a vanilla white and as she lifted the lid up, her eyes went wide in surprise before looking to her friend. "Um… Shauna? What is this?"

Shauna showed an expression of concern as she was beginning to wonder what was wrong before Serena raised her hands to show the gift sitting comfortably in her palms: a shining silver tiara with a glittering cream coloured gemstone on the top, two sapphire blue gemstones on the side, a light pink heart gem in the centre and four ruby red gems on the bottom. "Oh, you mean that?" Shauna asked, pointing to the tiara in question. As Serena gave a nod of confirmation, a bright smile crossed Shauna's face as she was feeling more than happy to explain. "It's just a little something special I got for our very own Queen of Kalos to celebrate your accomplishments! Do you like it?" However, she was met with silence as Serena simply stared down at the tiara with her eyes wide before an expression of dismay slowly started to cross her face with her eyes filling with sadness. Upon taking notice, Shauna showed an expression of worry. "Serena? What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

Serena nearly jumped in alarm at this question before shaking her head rapidly. "N-no! No, of course not. I-it's beautiful, Shauna. It's just that I…" After a few seconds, Serena began to feel tears building up in her eyes as she started to speak again. "I know I've done a lot since I started my first journey and you must have gone through a good bit of trouble to make this for me, but… you didn't need to do this for me… to make me feel important…" As Serena let out a sniffle and raised a hand to brush the tears away from her eyes, Shauna could only watch her in concern before she showed a small smile.

"Serena?" Serena turned her glance over to Shauna in surprise wondering what else she had to say, and she was met with her answer as Shauna continued. "There's something else I got you with your gift. Have a closer look at what's inside the box."

Serena had a look down at the box sitting in front of her and lifted it up to have a closer look… to notice that there was a golden plaque on the top half with a message written on it:

 _To my dear friend Serena, who shines like a star_

 _The day we met is a memory strong in my heart_

 _I hope this gift is something you will treasure_

 _Just as I do for you, a friend beyond measure_

As Serena looked down at the message with her eyes going wide and her heart nearly skipping a beat, she turned her glance back to Shauna as the latter watched her with a bright smile. "I didn't get that gift for you to make you feel important, Serena. I got it for you… to remind you that you are important." Serena let out a gasp of amazement upon hearing this and a small smile came to her face as Shauna continued. "You see, you matter so much to me and to everyone who's had the chance to meet you. You're one of the best friends I've ever had the chance to meet and travel with, you're the girl who inspires others and never misses a chance to help them, whether it be big or small, you're the Trainer who's made our first journey to go on and you're the best thing that's ever happened to this region because you came to be a part of it."

Serena felt a smile of amazement cross her face as she listened to Shauna, the memories of the day she met her and her friends ringing strongly in her mind, sparking not only the start of her journey but also the start of the close friendships she would come to form. However, it seemed that Shauna wasn't finished just yet. "I understand if you're not a big fan of this gift I got you, but I think it represents exactly what I think you are: a girl with a heart that shines like a gem and a personality filled with kindness and love." With this, Shauna reached over to pick the tiara up with the table and place it on Serena's head, with the latter looking up to notice how well it fit before turning her attention back to Shauna. "I don't think I could properly express how much you matter to me, Serena, but even if you don't like this gift, I hope you know that my friendship with you is worth more than any present I could give you."

At this point, Serena could feel her heart soar and tears of happiness began to fill her eyes at Shauna's speech: hearing her talk about how much she mattered, not just to everyone in Kalos but also to her friends and what truly made her special… there was no doubt that this was the best gift Shauna had ever given her. "Oh, Shaunee…" As her tears started to flow down her cheeks, Serena stood up from her chair and walked over to Shauna before throwing her arms tightly around her, with the latter showing no hesitance in doing the same. "Thank you… Thank you so much…" Serena began to let out a few sniffles as tears fell freely from her eyes and began to leave little stains on Shauna's coat, but it seemed that Shauna didn't mind; she was feeling glad to see Serena so happy with her present. "That means so much to me… This is the best present I've ever gotten."

As Shauna was listening to what Serena had to say, she could feel a few tears building in her eyes and she quickly closed them to hide it, but there was no way she could hide the smile of happiness showing on her face. "Merry Christmas, Lady S." After a few seconds passed, the two began to let go of each other before brushing the tears out of their way. "Wow… I wasn't expecting my visit to turn out like this. But… I really do hope you liked your gift, Serena."

Serena showed a bright smile and nodded in agreement. "Yeah… thanks, Shauna. It really is wonderful." She then looked down to think for a few moments before an idea came to her head. "Since you're here, I should probably make it worth your while. Wait right there." With no hesitance, she made her way over to the kitchen while Shauna watched in surprise before coming back to show that she was carrying a small jar of homemade cookies. "Mum and I made these this morning, so I figured it'd be a good idea if you had some."

Shauna stared at the jar in surprise as Serena placed it down on the table beside her before she showed a grateful smile and nodded. "Thanks, Serena. I'll make sure I have a few the first chance I get." With this, she picked up the jar and placed it in her bag before she began to stand up from her chair. "Well, I should probably get a move on. There's still a lot of presents for me to deliver and I've got little time to do it."

Serena let out a giggle at this reply before she nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I figured that'd be the case. Thanks for coming over and I hope the rest of your deliveries go well." As the two made their way over to the front door, Serena opened the door so Shauna could be on her way and began to wave as she took off. "Thanks for the present, Shauna! Merry Christmas!"

Shauna turned to look back before waving in response. "No problem. Serena! Merry Christmas to you too!"

So without a moment to spare, Shauna began to make her way to the route gate to continue with her deliveries while Serena stood to watch her leave, and had a look up at the tiara rested comfortably on her head before turning to head back inside and close the door behind her. Needless to say, this had been quite the visit for the two of them, but it seemed that things had gone well for both of them.


End file.
